


I'll Show You Uptight

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin does have a naughty side, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Sexual Tension, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Lisa Snart is seductive and smooth she thinks she can make fun of Caitlin's awkwardness. Caitlin decides to fix her wagon good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Uptight

“You were right, Lenny, she is very uptight.”

“I am not uptight,” Caitlin snaps.

Everyone in the room is dead silent as she looks around, waiting for someone to back her up. Well. She’ll get no support from her so-called friends. So apparently she is, but who is this backstabbing, delinquent, incredibly sexy villainess to say so?

“ _You_ can’t call me uptight,” she amends. Lisa Snart narrows her cat eyes and gives Caitlin a smug look. Caitlin shoots her the patented Dr. Snow glare, but it doesn’t seem to have much effect. It would really help Caitlin’s cause if Lisa wasn’t so damn hot, standing there all self-satisfied with her platform stilettos and perfect hair. Damn her. 

It doesn’t take long before Lisa is gliding around the lab on those tall heels, clearly looking to cause mischief. Caitlin clacks along behind her in her sensible pumps, ready to intervene should she threaten the life of any of the equipment. Dammit, she has a perfect ass, too. It’s a natural cause of frustration because Caitlin isn’t easily distracted, but today she is and today she _wants_ the distraction. 

In the meantime, Lisa sees something glittery and can't help but to touch it. She reaches her hand out, fingers outstretched, ready to brush the shiny instrument. Caitlin snaps out of her butt-staring trance. “Don’t touch that,” she warns, voice low and serious. Of course, Lisa completely ignores her. She taps her fingertips against the instrument, something she couldn’t name if her life depended on it. She pokes it and it begins to rock back-and-forth and threatens to fall.

“I said, don’t touch that!” Before Lisa knows it Caitlin has snatched her wrist and yanked her away from the fancy contraption and into her body. They’re smashed together, chest to chest, face to face. Caitlin leans in close, getting in Lisa’s face, trying to sound like a tough guy. ”I told you not to touch that,“ She repeats through clenched teeth, her lips curled and her eyes hard. 

"You're still uptight, but I like it when you show your cold-blooded side.”

"Oh, you haven’t seen cold-blooded.” To emphasize her point Caitlin jerks her wrist, somehow bringing her even closer to her own body.

"Awful touchy about your little toys, aren't you?” Caitlin had no response so she only glared. "I can't complain, though, if making you mad gets me this close to you, maybe I should do it more often. I wonder what you'd do to me if I broke one of your little machines.“

Lisa’s pupils stand wide and her lips part slightly, a sigh of anticipation flowing out. Caitlin tilts her head, a sudden urge to tangle her tongue with that of the villainess crashing through her. She’s flustered as she responds, clearly embarrassed, so when she spits back, “I'd break _you_ ,” all Lisa can do is laugh flirtatiously and gaze at her through hooded eyes. She twists her torso slightly, making her breasts brush softly against Caitlin’s. When their hardened nipples touch each other, only for a moment, Caitlin has to suppress a shudder of anticipation. “Promise?” Lisa coos between pouty lips.

Caitlin blushes a furious and aroused scarlet before deciding to fix Lisa good. Her and anyone else who thinks Caitlin doesn’t have it in her to be bad.

“I'll show you uptight,” Caitlin murmurs softly. She gives Lisa a pointed, playful look as she closes the gap between their lips, her own soft and pink, slowly parting, her breath soft, the scent gardenia-and-hyacinth-infused perfume floating into Lisa’s air. 

Caitlin holds Lisa’s offending hand against her chest and winds her free arm around Lisa’s waist, cradling her, grip firm but soft. She fixates on those perfect lips, takes aim, and dives in. Lisa finds her eyes fluttering and falling, suddenly unable to hold Caitlin’s gaze. There’s the slightest brush of their noses before Caitlin presses her mouth flush against Lisa’s, with a persistence and passion that makes it clear she isn't playing around. Lisa returns the kiss with a sudden fervor, automatically melting against Caitlin’s taut body. After several seconds, and a hint of tongue, Caitlin straightens up and pushes Lisa away, with enough force to make her sway in her tall boots. Lisa stares in obvious shock for a moment before she collects herself, once again donning her air of cool and calm, but unable to hide her arousal. Caitlin simply steps back and easily switches her attention elsewhere, a look of indifference on her face. The gang’s collective surprise is delicious, but she plays it cool. 

Cisco’s mouth hangs open, his twizzler on the floor. Leonard’s eyebrows are raised in casual amusement.

“I take it you’re ready now, Little Sister.”

“Oh, I’m ready, alright. I got what I came for. Let’s go.Later, Team Flash.” Without any further warning, the Snarts make themselves scarce. 

When they’ve gone the attention swings back to Caitlin. 

“What’s that?” Iris points at her. Caitlin looks down. Tucked neatly into her belt is a scrap of paper. On it is a phone number with hearts doodled around it. 

“I can’t believe she thought she could pull this with me,” Caitlin snipes. It’s all for show, though. She tucks the number neatly into her pocket for…future reference. 

 

 


End file.
